


Their Future

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Danny and Steve decide to add to their family.





	Their Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



Steve stretched, letting his hand fall to the empty and cold side of the bed. The side that Danny should be asleep on.   
“Danny,” Steve called out softly, only to find him not in their bedroom.   
Tossing aside the covers, he got up, looking for his husband. He fought the stab of fear at not having Danny there, or hearing Danny answer his call. He padded quietly out of the room and turned to his left, knowing where he’d find Danny. He should be used to this by now, it happened every night. He found Danny standing over the crib.

“Hey,” he said quietly, trying not to startle Danny or wake the sleeping child. Their daughter. The one they had fought so hard to adopt.  
“Hey,” was Danny’s soft reply, not taking his eyes off of their baby.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Watching her sleep. I keep waking up every night, thinking that the crib is empty, that Saghe isn’t really here, that we never got to take her home.”  
He rested his hands on Danny’s shoulders, giving comfort to him. “But, she’s here, she’s home with us, where she belongs. She’s ours, no one can take her from us.”

He knows where Danny’s fear comes from. He’d felt it too many times not to. The rejection of one pregnant woman after another, because they were two men. He’d seen the sadness in Danny, felt his own until one woman saw past their biology, saw a couple who had love in their hearts for another child to add to their family, making it complete.  
He kissed the back of Danny’s neck.  
“Come back to bed,” he murmured, pulling Danny with him out of the room to theirs.  
Danny turned to him. “I love you.”  
He smiled, “I love you, too.”


End file.
